


He's in the rain

by leaders_lady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay, High School, Love, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Suicide, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaders_lady/pseuds/leaders_lady
Summary: " There are a lot of what if's in my mind that I can't find the answer to and it's killing me inside. Like...what if I die? Will you cry, Wonwoo? Will you ask yourself if I was happy? Will you even remember me!? Will you even say my name again!? "Mingyu sighed before whispering a weak" What if you don't love me enough to miss me!? "Mingyu let all of his insecurities out. The questions that had been torturing him ever since he got attached to Wonwoo. He loved him but for some reason he couldn't believe Won loved him back. He didn't know if Wonwoo loved him enough to miss him if he was gone..."Have you tried to ask yourself the opposite? Huh? What if I'm going to cry so much that I can't even stand? What if I think that I didn't show you enough love? What if I keep saying your name over and over again until I lose my voice? What if I love you so much that I can't get my life back?" Wonwoo held both of Guy's wrists with his strong hands forcing the younger to look at him." Because, Kim Mingyu, I do love you this much. I'm going to cry my lungs out if you decide to die. I'm going to keep saying your name until the nightmare is gone and you're here with me again. I can't lose you. "
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> First of all, thank you so much for giving this story a chance. It means a lot to me.  
> I wanted to tell you that I am Portuguese and English is not my first language so I'll try my best to not make a lot of mistakes.  
> I really hope you enjoy reading "He's in the rain"  
> If you want to contact me for some reason I go by the user " _leaders_lady" on Twitter, Instagram and Wattpad so feel free to text me. Remember you're not alone and I'm always here to help you with your problems. 
> 
> Obrigada.  
> Thank you.  
> Sincerely,  
> Beatriz xx

« Just because someone looks happy it doesn't mean they are; because even a white rose has a black shadow.»

____________

Mingyu didn't know how to feel anymore. Yes, everything was perfectly fine- at least he thought so- but simultaneously nothing was right. First it was the pity looks he was receiving from his classmates ever since the «apocalypse» happened; then it was the ridiculous amount of weight he lost during that same period of time. And then it was this fucking teddy bear staring at him while laying on Mingyu' s bed as he was trying to do his homework.

The teddy bear reminded him of everything that had happened: how happy his mother was when she offered him that bear and how she was no longer there to tell Mingyu to wash the poor plushie more often. He missed her so much. He missed her scent- the sweet cinnamon with a little touch of her own natural scent- it was perfect. Perfect. Just like the rest of her being. Perfect face, perfect smile, perfect attitude, perfect hands. Perfect heart.

"Mingyu," his aunt's sweet voice woke him up from his painful thoughts. He looked over at her with the best expression he could think of and then proceed to offering her a smile. "Have you thought about it?"

"What?"

"School..."

"Oh- " loudly, he closed his books and got up from his bed. His aunt was a little bit scared and was obviously concerned about her nephew. " I don't want to move schools, auntie."

"There's only one month until graduation. I can finish high school there."

"But-"

"No, it's really fine." He assured. " I won't see those people every again so I only have to hold on for one month and then puff I'm gone to college."

She nodded. Mingyu loved his aunt. He really did. She was giving him her one hundred per cent best. Everything to make sure Mingyu was fine and happy. He knew that and he was really grateful for that as well, but she wasn't his mother. She would never fulfil such role. She would never be his mother. And yes, it sounded really ungrateful to say it like that but Mingyu wanted his mother ....not his aunt. "Are you still having a hard time, sweetie?"

"No"- yes, please bring her back. "I'm fine already." -I don't want to be here anymore.

She asked: "You know I'm here, right? Whenever you need, I can help you Gyu." with the most mother-look she could pull off and even used the nickname his birthmother used to call him by.

Mingyu nodded. "I know. You're the best." I hate myself. I hate the way you look at me. I hate the way everyone looks at me...

Because there is this thing: once you lose one of your parents you lose your identity. You're no longer Ana, Pablo, Sophia, Ricky, Mateo, Sarah... you're no longer Mingyu. You're « the kid whose mum or dad died». And in Mingyu' s case it was worst because he was «the kid whose mum died killed by her own husband».

He was comprehensive in the sense that he knew it was shocking for everyone. He had acknowledged that already...but he didn't get why he had to lose his identity, his name, just because something like that happened to him. It wasn't his fault. He didn't chose that. So why did that event erased the only thing Mingyu was sure of in this world?

Mrs. Kim was about to leave the room when she gasped as if she had forgotten something "Oh! By the way Jun is downstairs waiting for you..."

Jun?

Junhui was waiting for him?

Dammit !!!

The Halloween party, he remembered.

"Can you tell that fucker-"

"Language!" she interrupted with a disapproving look.

"Can you tell Jun to come here while I get dressed, please?"

"Sure thing, baby."

"Thank you."

Mingyu ran to his closet to look for the darkest clothes he had. He used to be a very bright, cheerful and happy person and his fashion was a reflection of that sense of style. His closet was full of orange, yellow, red, baby blue, violet, white, pink clothes. He really loved those colours a lot, it was like they were part of who he was as well.

He was actually halfway to pick up an orange sweatshirt when he looked over at his funeral section. It looked and smelled like death. There were clothes he had chosen when he was around fifteen years old to use exclusively at funerals. It didn't work out that well: not only Mingyu had grown taller -about 20 centimetres and still counting- but the only time he got to use those clothes was at his own mother's funeral. The suit looked really small on him and the tie was too tight. At the time he didn't noticed it. Or maybe he did notice it but he didn't care. He was burying his mother so a suit was not his first priority. When he was fifteen he used to love that suit because not only he shopped it with his beloved mother, but he looked really handsome in it. However, fate had to be the cruellest bitch and made him attach to the suit his most unendurable memory.

"You're not wearing orange to this party." Jun spoke as soon as he arrived at the closet with his vampire fantasy " Where is your costume?"

"W-what costume?"

"The one I explicitly told you to buy and wear!"

"Oh, that one." Mingyu slapped his head as a way of showing he remembered what his best- and only- friend had told him. A sarcastic way, of course. "I'm already wearing the « please have mercy on me because my mum died» costume so I'll stick to that one."

"Sometimes I have this urge to bury you with your incredibly hot mother but then I remember she needs to rest in peace and you're a pain in the ass."

"Whatever..."

"At least let me put you some make up on-" Jun whined and wiggled a black bag in front of the other's face. "Please?"

"My aunt is not 'gonna like it," Mingyu said and smiled at himself when he found a pair of black jeans. " And I know you're going to say she's really nice and stuff but she isn't very fond of the fact that you're straight as a circle."

Jun smirked. " You're just as straight as me, Mingyu. Remember we met on a gay website, right?"

"I know but my aunt doesn't know it so keep yourself shut."

"Only if you let me do your make up."

"I hate you. Go back to China."

His best friend opened the door to Gyu' s bedroom while giggling. "Oh love what are you going to do if I ever move back to China?"

Throw myself off a bridge- Mingyu thought to himself. " I have lots of options and all of those include the word party in it so I'm not sure if you want to know."

"Mingyu, do me a favour and take a shower. You only have fifteen minutes. I'll be in your room choosing your make up look."

Reluctantly, Mingyu grabbed his clothes, underwear and shoes and went to the bathroom. There were times like this one when he loved to have Jun around. Yes, he joked around all the time but he knew how much he cared. They had been friends for a little over three years and the way they were so in sync was scary. Even to them. On the day his mother passed away, Jun held his hand for three hours straight and let him cry for over two hours on his shoulder. That was the only time he had seen Jun crying as well.

Jun was the tough type. A person who never really shows his emotions so it's kind of hard to read him. Mingyu liked that both of them were like that but they could open up to each other when they wanted to.

After taking a quick shower, Mingyu went to his room where Jun was watching tv. " Finally...."

Mingyu sat down on his bed, waiting for Jun to do his make-up. As expected, his best friend had already chosen the eye-shadow, lipstick, mascara and all the other stuff Mingyu had no idea what were called.

It took a long while to get it done but Jun nailed it. Mingyu wasn't the type of person who liked make-up, specially on Halloween, but he admitted that Jun did a great job. He liked it. " I know we're best friends but dammit Mingyu, I'd totally make out with you right now."

"No, thanks."

"C'mon Min, I know you want my Chinese ass."

"Yes, I want your Chinese ass...away from me."

Jun smirked at his best friend but quickly dropped the flirty look when he saw Mingyu' s aunt entering the room. She gave him a look of disapproval when she saw Mingyu' s elaborated make-up look. "Are you leaving like that?"

"It's Halloween, auntie."

"Whatever... I just came here to tell you that I'm leaving right now and you need to be home before midnight."

"Yeah, sure."

**

The party wasn't as fun as Mingyu hoped it would be. There were lots of couples, drinks and people with less than necessary clothes on. There was a loud music as the background as well that was giving Mingyu the biggest headache. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol was making him sick. Jun elbowed his best friend when a fairly attractive guy passed by. " Go get him tiger!" he threw him a wink.

"Jun, I'm not like you. Just go and make out with him."

"I'm a loyal hoe and I already have my eyes on a man."

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows at his friend. " You have your eyes on someone?"

"Yeah..." Jun smiled. The most genuine smile he has ever seen from the older guy. "He's going to study at the same college as me and you."

"How do you even know him?"

"You're not the only one I met on the internet."

Mingyu put his arms on the other's shoulder, side hugging him. "What's his name?"

"Xu Minghao."

"Wait, he's Chinese?"

"well...yeah."

"Does he know you like him?"

"Yes and he likes me too."

Mingyu grinned. "whoa that dude must be crazy..."

Jun gave Mingyu a jab on the ribs, showing his best friend a fake smile while Mingyu was visibly in pain. "I know you're happy for me."

"Yeah I'm happy for you but what about me? I'm going to be a third wheel."

"Min, you're moving to a new school no one knows you so you'll have a new start. You're literally the hottest man I've seen so you'll be very popular..."

Mingyu wasn't sure about the «popular» thing but he was hoping he would make friends. Jun was awesome but he wanted his identity back. He wanted to feel like Kim Mingyu again and not the poor kid that lost his mother. And he wanted to have friends who knew him as Mingyu and not as the kid bla bla bla...

"You have to show me a picture of this Minghao kid one day."

"You'll probably meet him tonight." Jun took a drink from a table placed in the middle of that room and took it in one go, leaving Mingyu speechless. "He said he is going to come."

"That's adorable..."

Mingyu and Jun decided to hit the dance floor with some random girls; they were having so much fun. Mingyu didn't remember being this happy and free ever since his mum was gone. It was a good feeling. "Jun?"

Both of the boys immediately turned around when they heard a voice they – or at least Mingyu- didn't recognize calling Jun's name. "M-Minghao?"

The other Chinese boy quickly hugged Jun. He had an amazing hairstyle that Mingyu was jealous of; his clothes looked really expensive and so did his shoes. "Oh, right. This is my best friend, Kim Mingyu."

"Wow, you're so handsome." Minghao commented with the cutest Korean accent Mingyu had ever heard. "Your jawline, dammit."

"You're really handsome too." Mingyu complimented earning a not so fond look from Jun who was getting jealous already.

Jun took Minghao' s arm and smiled fondly at him. " Did you come alone?"

"No, I came with my friends Jihoon and Wonwoo but they're already going crazy somewhere."

Mingyu laughed. Minghao was indeed cute and definitely Jun' s type. He couldn't wait to tease the older about it. Jun was completely into Minghao. His body language said it all: his eyes were literally sparkling, his mouth was constantly turning it's lips upwards and his hands were always trying to touch Minghao' s.

It was good to see Jun in love. He deserved to be happy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy I'm sorry I didn't publish any chapter after the first one!  
> I'm going to update a chapter every thursday from today on so stay tuned!  
> bye byeeeee

« I was so scared of someone breaking me that I eventually broke myself.»  
________

Headaches.  
They existed to turn your life into completely hell. Waking up with a headache had to be one of the worst feelings ever. It’s like trying to get up with a fucking rhino siting on your face. Mingyu hated that feeling just like any other being on this Universe. He managed to get up from his bed and put on the school’s uniform before running to the bathroom to throw up the rest of his dinner.  
He was sick. That would explain the headaches, bleeding nose, diarrhoea and now vomits. His uncle ran to the bathroom when he realized that Mingyu was making all of those noises. “Min, are you okay?”  
“Just a bit sick.” He replied while hugging the toilet, waiting for more liquids to come out. “I’ll be fine.”  
“You should stay home, today.”  
“No…I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”  
“But-  
“I said I’m fine!” Mingyu got out louder than he wanted. The truth is Mingyu hated to be at home. It made him feel really lonely, at least at school he would be surrounded by people and noise. Even if people would look at him weirdly that would be better than being at home listening to his own thoughts.  
Mingyu left his the bathroom, quickly grabbing the backpack he had dropped on the floor and leaving the house right after. He knew he had been a little rude with his uncle but he wasn’t having a good week. Everything was going downwards.  
Fortunately for Mingyu, he had only 2 weeks left on that school. Soon he would be free. The news about his mum were already forgotten, or almost forgotten. He still had no friends but at least people stopped looking at him with pitiful smiles. “ Earth to Mingyu!” Jun called appearing out of nowhere starling his best friend.  
“Oh hey there”  
“No offense dude, but you look like death.”  
Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Thank you.”  
“ Are you sick?” Jun asked, touching Mingyu’ s forehead with his own hand. He quickly pulled it away. “ You’re burning!...”  
“I know.”  
“What are you even doing here? You should be at home, dumbass!”  
With a big sigh, Mingyu let out: “ It’s lonely, Jun…”  
“Let’s go to my house then, I’m skipping with you. I don’t care.”  
Jun didn’t even think twice, he grabbed the younger’s hand and exited the school. Another thing Mingyu loved about Jun: he cared about his friends more than he cared about himself, he always made sure Mingyu was his first priority. It was a lovely characteristic.  
They were already half way to Jun’s place when he decided to break the silence. “What do you want to eat when we get home?”  
“ I don’t know, something warm maybe.”  
“Baby Gyu is cold~” Jun pouted and grabbed Gyu’ s hand tightly, placing it on his pocket. “You’re adorable.”  
“Shut up, Jun.”  
“You love me.”  
“You know the worst part? I really do.” Mingyu placed his head on the slightly shorter boy, smiling right after. “Thank you for spending time with me, it means a lot.”  
“Why aren’t you insulting me, Kim Mingyu? What have they done to you?”  
Mingyu smiled harder. “ Shut up, I’m sick and needy so bear with me.”  
Jun patted his head. “ Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie?”  
“Let’s watch Mulan!”  
Jun complained “We’ve watched Mulan so many times…”  
“Shut up Jun, we’re doing what I want today.”  
“Whatever …”  
**

Waking up in Jun’s arms was a cliché thing but such a good feeling. They fell asleep while watching Disney movies and woke up 5 hours later. Mingyu no longer had a headache and was feeling so much better. Jun was indeed a happy virus. He would make sure to treat him a meal someday. “Hey Jun,” Mingyu whispered and weakly shook Jun’s arm. He opened his eye and smiled down at his best friend.  
“You’re awake already?”  
“It’s been five hours…”  
The older literally jumped from his sit looking high key terrified by the revelation of being so late in the afternoon already. “Shit! You need to leave,”  
“What?”  
“My parents will be home soon and they’re not very kind when they know I skipped school, so you better not be here to see that.”  
Mingyu smirked “I fairly enjoy the idea of you being tortured,” Jun looked and him, snatched his sheets and then hit the other’s butt. “Jun~”  
“Seriously Mingyu, you’re obviously better so just leave.”  
“This is the way you treat your sick friends, I see…”  
“Shut up, Min. Just leave.”  
“Bye, then.”  
And he did. Mingyu left, still not believing he was treated by his best friend that way. He knew the other’s parents were very strict when it came to his studies. Mingyu himself understood it was a very valid concern since a lot of a person’s future career relies on their studies. They had always been like that specially when they found out their son wanted to be a dancer and not an engineer, a doctor or a prosecutor.  
At least Mingyu’ s parents and uncles agreed on him studying music. He wanted to be a dancer as well. Partly because Jun wanted to and he kind of made him fall in love with dance as well.  
He had dance classes at an academy every Friday with Jun and a couple of other kids from their school. He felt free whenever he had dance classes. For a moment he could forget what he was going through, who he was, who other people were. He could forget everything and just dance. Dance, dance, dance and dance.  
Dancing was his life. He wasn’t sure of many things in this life but one of them was definitely dance.  
At first Mr. and Mrs. Kim didn’t agree to it ( more Mr. Kim) , they thought Mingyu had to enrol in a degree that wasn’t art-related. After endless discussions they finally agreed with their son. They realized his happiness was their goal and if happiness for Mingyu meant dance, then he should study it.  
Happiness. Another thing Mingyu wasn’t very fond of. Jun, his mum, dance, Disney -that was happiness for him. It wasn’t a very clear definition but he had nothing else to be happy for. His dad was in jail, his mum was dead, his friends left him, his uncles thought he was a burden…his life was full of sadness. And also, the fact that he had been hiding his sexuality from his uncles.  
When times like this come, when he wants to let it all out, he misses his mum. He never got the chance to tell her he liked men, he never got the chance to come out and tell her he would never marry a woman. It was sad. Really sad. Just to think about it made him sick. Specially because he knew his mum would tell him “ I’m so proud of you baby Gyu, come here” and then she would hug him right after. He wished he had lived that.  
“Hey, you dropped this!” a voice said. Mingyu looked around and saw a boy holding his house keys. Mingyu threw him a smile, bowing while grabbing his keys at the same time.  
“Oh thank you so much. I didn’t notice it.” He bowed again. “Thank you so much.”  
“Oh no problem.” He smiled at Mingyu. He looked cute. Deep brown eyes, dark hair and sharp lips. Handsome. “ You should be careful,” anyone could think of it as kind of bossy but Mingyu liked the shorter’ s vibe.  
“Yeah, I was just kind of spacing out and I must have let them fall on the ground.”  
“Oh, I understand. Anyways, you have them now.”  
“Yes,” Mingyu ran his hand through his hair and smiled as the other boy. “You’re going this way too?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“ Cool, we can walk together now.” Mingyu took a step forward and saw that the other boy accompanied him. “Do you live here? I’ve never seen you around.”  
“I just came here because I’m going to study here.”  
“University?”  
“Yes. Arts University.”  
Mingyu gasped. “Wait, really?” the other nodded. “I’m going to study there next year too!”  
“What a coincidence…” he commented. “ You’re still in high school then?”  
“Yape. It sucks.”  
“Been there before.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Soonyoung.”  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Kim Mingyu.”  
Weird to start a friendship like that but the truth is Mingyu and Soonyoung became friends just like that.


	3. Chapter Three

« It's not always the tears that measure the pain. Sometimes it's the smile we fake.»  
________  
“ How come you’re late for the first day?” Jun yelled at his phone as Mingyu told him he would arrive a little late. “ Me and Hao and Soonyoung are here already!”  
“I forgot to set the alarm,”  
“Seriously Mingyu, you’re a fucking dumbass.”   
“Thank you very much scumbag”  
“Look, if you take more than 5 minutes we’re going to class without you!”  
Mingyu rolled his eyes, smiling right away when he saw he was already at the bus stop in front of his college. “ I’m here, bye loser.”   
He hung up and ran to the garden. The campus was really huge, full of trees, flowers and small statues of famous dancers and singers. It was the type of architecture that Mingyu loved. The artistic and European vibe.   
There were already lots of students going to their classrooms, smiling and getting to know each other. First days were always complicated but exciting at the same time. Mingyu was specially excited about this one because he wanted his identity back. He wanted to be known as Kim Mingyu and not as any other thing. No one -apart from Jun (and maybe Minghao)- knew his story or his background. No one could feel bad for him and that was so good. So good.   
He saw Minghao and Jun holding hands with two other boys standing next to them. He hated to admit but Minghao and Jun were the cutest couple. Mingyu was still suspicious about Jun actually getting in a serious relationship but they looked so adorable together.   
“Hey guys.”  
“Finally, Gyu!” Jun got up from his seat, letting go of his boyfriend’ s hand. “ I’m picking you up tomorrow so you won’t be late.”   
“Whatever, Junhui…”  
“Anyways, you already know Hao and Soonyoung,” the boys smiled at Mingyu. “ And these are Wonwoo and Jihoon.”  
Jihoon was a short boy with the cutest eye smile Mingyu had ever seen. Cute. Jihoon was cute. Wonwoo, on the other hand, had this half-dead half- trying to be nice look. Mingyu didn’t judge him, he was really sleepy as well. He remembered that Wonwoo and Jihoon were the friends that Minghao mentioned when they first met. “Nice to meet you.”  
“You too.” Jihoon said.   
“Hey there,” Wonwoo smiled.   
“ In which class are you in?” Jun asked wrapping his arm around Mingyu’ s shoulders.   
“Class one and you?”  
Jun smiled. “Me, Soonyoung and Wonwoo are in that class too!”  
“Can I change classes?” Mingyu asked earning a laugh from Jihoon and Wonwoo. “ Seriously, I was hoping to get rid of you now that I am in college, but noooo…”  
“ You love me.” Mingyu freed himself from Jun’ s embrace and looked at the older with the biggest poker face he could pull off.   
“Well, as much as I enjoy your little fight, we need to go to class.” Minghao got up from his seat, grabbing Jun’ s hand. “I’ll see you at lunch, right?”  
Jun pecked his lips sweetly. “Sure thing, Hao.”  
Wonwoo pretended to throw up when the two of them showed affection. Mingyu laughed at how Wonwoo reacted. Jun punched both of them in the arms. “You’re just jealous,” he snapped.   
“I’m not, seeing you all lovely with someone is just weird.”   
“I’m so nice to you yet you treat me like shit.”  
“Guys, we’re late,” Soonyoung interrupted their little argument and just like that the boys stopped and headed straight to the classroom.   
There were lots of students in the hallways and teachers running away with notebooks and books. Jun was happily chatting with Wonwoo about some new Atypical episode, meanwhile Soonyoung was already linking arms with a boy Mingyu had never seen before. He had a really gorgeous smile and his laugh was a pleasing sound as well so whoever he was Mingyu kind of liked him.   
As they entered room 17, Jun sat with Wonwoo – which made Mingyu a little bit jealous because they had been best friends for years- so he just sat behind them hoping that some pour lost soul would sit by his side. Eventually, someone did. A tall boy, who had a very polite look, asked if he could sit by his side and Mingyu excitedly nodded.   
The other boy smiled. “Hi! I’m Jisoo, but I like to be called Joshua, my English name.”  
“ You’re English?”  
Joshua laughed, “No, I’m from the States.”   
“That’s so cool,” Mingyu was really excited about meeting this boy. Specially because he could be his first friend in college. “I’m Mingyu.”  
“I like your hair colour.” Joshua commented; Mingyu ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and smiled while staring at the other’s light pink hair.   
“Yours is so much cooler!”  
“Thank you so much Mingyu.”   
“Don’t mention it.”

**  
Top three things Mingyu hated in school: n.3- homework; n.2- professors, n.3- professors who give students homework. He strongly believed only a rotten soul would torture young people like that. Only a diabolic creature would be able to pull out such a malicious plan.   
The bell rang and Mingyu woke up from his mental cursing session about all the homework he already had and left the classroom with Jun and Wonwoo. “We’re finally having lunch,” Jun commented rubbing his belly with his hand. “You guys should get going, I’ll be waiting for Minghao.”   
Wonwoo smiled. “We can wait with you.”   
“No, no…go ahead and save us a place. Finding a table will be the hardest challenge so good luck.”  
Just like that Wonwoo and Mingyu left Jun behind. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for some weird reason. Okay, maybe not weird. They had met on that exactly day and to be honest Mingyu didn’t like Wonwoo’ s vibe, he didn’t know why, he just didn’t feel it. However, right after Mingyu was working with his last braincells to make a final overview of Wonwoo’ s personality, Wonwoo called his name.   
“Mingyu!”  
“Hm?”   
He pointed to an empty spot. “There’s a table, over there!”   
Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’ s arm and literally ran to the table so no one would steal it. For a person who needed glasses, Wonwoo was really fast to spot that table. They sat down and there was, once again, an awkward silence between them. Only this time Mingyu decided to break it. He didn’t want to not be friends with someone that was obviously close to Jun.   
Actually his best friend had told him tons of good things about Minghao’ s best friends: how Jihoon was the kindest soul he knew, how he would make everyone feel safe around him, how he put everyone first. He also bragged about Wonwoo’ s intelligence, his capability of helping others and how he made you feel safe and valid. Jun liked them a lot so Mingyu had to make an effort to like them as well.   
“Do you like ice cream? Because me and Jun are going to grab some after classes and you could join us if you want.”  
Wonwoo smiled. “That would be nice.”   
“Cool,”  
“Cool.”  
“Cool.”  
“Cool.”  
“Cool?”  
“Sorry, I am so awkward with new people.” The older admitted while hiding his face behind his sweater paws. Mingyu was relieved because he was awkward with new people as well.   
“I feel like it’s my fault.”  
Wonwoo denied strongly “N-noooooo!” he placed his backpack on the table still looking at Mingyu. “It’s not your fault Mingyu, I’m just awkward.”  
“It’s Jun’s fault for leaving us two alone even if we don’t know each other.” Mingyu laughed. It was indeed his best friend’s fault for leaving them alone. However, just that little interaction made Mingyu feel more at ease; Wonwoo also felt awkward so he wasn’t alone.   
Wonwoo grabbed his phone and handed it to Mingyu. “ Give me your phone number. We need to be friends.”  
The taller boy smiled while typing his number on the older’ s smartphone. He saved it as “Tall Gyu” with a blue heart right after. Wonwoo didn’t seem to mind the way his name was saved. Maybe Wonwoo wasn’t as boring as he thought at first.   
A couple of minutes later, Jun and Minghao arrived at the cafeteria. When they spotted their friends, the couple sat with them while staring at Mingyu at Wonwoo who were already eating their lunch.  
Jun let out “ Why are you two so quiet?”  
“We’re eating,” Wonwoo replied while biting his sandwich. Mingyu nodded while chewing his food. Jun just stared at his friends.   
“You’re both weird.” Jun noted and got his lunch out of his own backpack. Something that Mingyu noticed was the way Minghao was staring at Jun. He looked at the older with love eyes, as if his whole body craved for Junhui’ s love and touch. It was somehow cute and refreshing to see them in love. Even if Mingyu hated the fact that Jun wasn’t spending that much time with him now, he understood he had a lover and plans. He was genuinely happy for his best friend and he hoped he and Minghao could live happily.   
“But seriously, my first girlfriend was a weirdo. Maybe she was the one who turned me gay.” Minghao laughed. Mingyu had woken up from his thoughts and caught Minghao’ s sentence out of context.   
“We four should start the gay club of this university” Jun suggested and then proceeded to smirk at Mingyu. “ You can be the president, Gyu.”  
“No, thanks.”   
“Then you Wonwoo.” Was Wonwoo….gay?  
Wonwoo shook his head. “ You and Minghao should be the presidents. I don’t mind to be just a member.”  
Wonwoo was gay.   
“Yeah, I don’t mind to be a member as well.” Mingyu replied while glancing at Wonwoo who was looking at him as well with a soft smile. “Seriously Jun, you need something better to do with your life.”   
Jun kept the same smirk. “You’re the one who’s life is boring.”   
“EXCUSE YOU? My life is a comedy book.” He was obviously lying. His life was a very sad tragedy, a depressing autobiography. Yet, no one apart from Jun knew it was a lie so he was safe.   
Jun commented “That’s because I’m in your life.”  
Mingyu wanted to disagree but then he remembered that in fact the only fun part of his life was Jun. And Jun only.


	4. Chapter Four

_“While you are still hoping and waiting for something that you know it is impossible, you are just hurting yourself every day.”_

_____

What was the point of living, right? What was the point of keeping himself alive? What did he have to live for?

His mum? _Dead_.

His dad? _Behind bars for life_.

His uncles? _Maybe…._

Jun? _Definitely_.

It was sad to think that the annoying Chinese male was his only reason to stay alive, to keep breathing, to try to feel okay. Jun made his days less sad, less depressive. He made everything better.

Mingyu had to get up in fifteen minutes to go to school. Ever since he got late for the first day of classes he decided to wake up one hour before. It had been working for three weeks now.

He liked his classmates, _a lot_. Minghao was actually the most savage person, yet the sweetest one. Mingyu was pretty sure him and Jun would be together for a very very veeeery long time.

Joshua was quiet most of the time but he was also one of the funniest people Mingyu had ever crossed paths with. He was deadly gorgeous, had the cutest laugh, was smart, played the guitar and was really mature. Basically husband material. Mingyu would consider marrying him if Joshua weren’t straight.

Soonyoung was a clown. Not in the sense that he was dumb or stupid but he did make everyone laugh their asses off all the time. Yet, Mingyu had seen his softest side when it came to protect Minghao or Wonwoo. His first priorities were his friends and then himself. As much as Gyu found it lovely he still wanted Soonyoung to focus on himself.

Seokmin surprised Mingyu. He thought Seokmin was just another loud dude, a fun guy to hang out with. However, Seokmin was a very sensitive man, the most humble human being, he had the brightest smile on Earth AND the most beautiful voice ever. The first time Mingyu had the chance to be blessed with Seok’ s angelic vocals was on a singing class when the teacher asked every student to sing their favourite song. Mingyu thought everyone was really good, but Seokmin was in other level. Seokmin was playing on a league of his own.

Because Jun was dating Minghao and Hao was on the other class, Gyu was friends with Hao’ s friends. He knew Jihoon, Minghao’ s best friend. He was a little distant but a really nice guy to hang out with.

One of the boys was Choi Seungcheol. Probably one of the most down-to-Earth people to ever exist. Proud bisexual. Every single student had a crush on Seungcheol. No exceptions.

Jeonghan. Best friends with Seungcheol and Joshua. Mingyu really enjoyed talking to Jeonghan because he usually came up with the best jokes but also advices.

When Mingyu finished having breakfast, he walked to the bus stop. It was really hot. He doubted he could survive through that day without dying. However, he had to manage it. He had promised Jun he would go with him to the mall to buy Hao a shirt he really wanted.

Getting to school was quicker than Gyu thought. As soon as he arrived Wonwoo was at the gate already, probably waiting for Soonyoung and Minghao.

“Good morning!” Mingyu greeted him. Wonwoo smiled at him, while waving at the taller male. “Where’s everybody?”

“In the garden. I was here waiting for you.”

“oh~” _oh, he was waiting for me? Nice._ “Oh that’s nice.”

“Don’t mention it,” Wonwoo patted the taller’ s shoulder while laughing. _Cute._ “ Shall we go?”

Mingyu nodded. The boys walked side by side while keeping their usual silence. Gyu wanted to get closer to the older boy. Not only because Wonwoo was a great friend of Jun, but because him and Wonwoo spent a lot of time together. The only problem was that most of that time it was just silence. “Wonwoo?”

“Hm?”

“ You know that singing class we have?”

“Yes.”

“We have that group work to do.”

“Yeah…”

“Do you happen to have a partner?”

Wonwoo giggled. “ If you’re asking me to be your partner that’s a yes.”

“Really?” Mingyu gasped.

“Yeah,” the older laughed. Mingyu was relieved because he didn’t know anyone else in the class and his friends had already pairs. Mingyu would rather do that work with Wonwoo, even with all of their awkward silences, than doing it with a random stranger. “You’re fun to be around, Gyu.”

“When we’re together we barely talk so-

“Well, yeah but I’ve seen you with Jun and others and you’re really fun. I’m just kind of shy.”

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo who was staring at his own shoes with a pink colour on his cheeks. _Adorable. Wonwoo was adorable._ “Well, we can try having actual conversations instead of sitting around silently.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Please, Won…when am I not?”

“Shut up, Gyu.”

They heard Soonyoung’ s laugh far away. Both boys looked in front and Mingyu saw all of their friends sitting on their usual bench, their spot. Mingyu liked that bench: it was away from the buildings and under some trees. It was a nice place to be at.

Jun waved at his friends, earning waves from Wonwoo and Mingyu as well. “Finally, Mingyu!”

“I’m not late!” Mingyu complained. Minghao was sitting beside Jun and shot his boyfriend a _he is right_ look. “ By the way you suck as a best friend.”

“What did I do now?”

“You could have waited for me…”

Jun raised his eyebrows in confusion. “What? Wonwoo told me he would wait for you so I just met Minghao instead!”

_So Wonwoo just casually waited for Mingyu. That’s cool._

“Well I just wanted to ask Mingyu something.”

“Did you?”

“Did you?”

Jun and Mingyu looked equally surprised. Jun because he didn’t even know Mingyu and Wonwoo talked that much to each other: yes, they’ve known each other for three weeks but the longest conversation he had ever heard them two have had last for 1 minute and half. On the other hand, Mingyu was confused because Wonwoo didn’t ask him anything. It was the other way around.

“Well yeah, but he asked me first so let’s move on.”

_Wonwoo was going to ask him to be his partner for the project. It was a relieved that Wonwoo wanted him to his partner as well. Such a relieve._

“ So you’re close friends now?” Minghao asked with a silly smile, Wonwoo rolled his eyes at his best friend while smacking the back of his head as well.

“We’ve always been close…?” Mingyu tried to sound like he was sure but it came out as a question since he himself didn’t believe it either. Wonwoo smiled at the tallest male and grabbed his hand right after.

“Let’s go to class, Mingyu!”

“heyyy wait for me !” Jun whined but Mingyu and Wonwoo smiled evilly at each other and started to run towards the classroom.

_Wonwoo was fun._


	5. Chapter Five

_“The deeper you become, the more some don’t know how to deal with it. Because the deeper you become, the more truth you reveal. And truth scares the hell out of some.”_

***

“I mean, we could go to my house if you want, to start working on the song” Mingyu suggest while sitting down with Wonwoo on the cafeteria. The older boy, who had previously stated how hungry he was, nodded while taking a bite on his sandwich. “Is that okay?”

“It is, Gyu” Wonwoo replied shortly shooting the younger a bright smile. It was nice to be more comfortable with Wonwoo and having actual conversations. “ Will it be okay with your parents?”

 _Parents._ Mingyu’ s eyes opened wide and he felt his mouth dry. Wonwoo seemed like someone you could trust but at the same time he didn’t know. He didn’t know how far he could go, how Wonwoo would react and how things would change if he said the truth. “I live with my uncles.” He tried to say it as calm as possible but it turn out to be to be a more whisper-like sound that obviously made Wonwoo curious.

“I understand if you don’t want to explain more.” Wonwoo smiled and placed his hand on Mingyu’ s shoulder. Mingyu liked when people smiled at him and Wonwoo did that all the time. It was nice to have him around.

“My dad, he…” he wanted to say it. He wanted to. But he didn’t want to lose his identity once again. Ever since he went to college he was _Kim Mingyu_ again and not the _kid who lost his mother_ and that was nice. He wasn’t sure if Wonwoo would still look at him as _Mingyu_ , as _Gyu_ , if he told him about his parents. 

“Look, _Gyu_ , let’s change topics, alright?” he pushed his hand away from the taller’ s shoulder and focused on the sandwich. Mingyu thanked him mentally for doing so. For understanding how hard the situation was. “Where do you think Jun is?”

“Somewhere with Hao probably.”

“They’re cute. They make me jealous.” Wonwoo pouted and held put his hands on the table and lay his head on top of them.

Mingyu couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable the older looked while pouting as a young kid whose mum doesn’t let him play with his friends. “Yeah, they’re really perfect for each other.” Gyu wanted to ruffle the older’ s hair, but instead bit his inside cheek and tried to resist the temptation. “ How long have you and Jun been friends?”

“A while now. What about you and Hao?”

“Two years. But we’re as close as if we’ve known each other for our entire life.”

“How did you meet?” Guy asked while supporting his head on his hand.

“Online. It was really random actually so I’m not sure if I want to go to that deep part of my story.”

Gyu laughed louder than expected but it was still a really nice sound to be heard…

….or at least Wonwoo thought so.

“Fair enough.” The taller ate some of his pasta and then looked again at Wonwoo who had finished his sandwich already. The older was staring unconsciously at Mingyu’ s pasta for a while now so gently Mingyu placed the fork in front of the older’ s face offering him a bite. Wonwoo tried to shake his head but the fork was already touching his lips so he just accepted it.

There was a loud cough heard and both boys looked up to see Jun and Minghao staring at them. Minghao was trying his best to not burst into laughter and Jun had his eyebrows raised and a questioning look. Mingyu took the fork out of Wonwoo’ s mouth and awkwardly laughed. “H-hey guys!”

“ Hey!” Jun greeted still looking at his friends.

“Do you want some? My aunt is an incredible cooker!” Mingyu tried to avoid Jun’s gaze, but it was impossible to not notice his eyes on him.

Jun smiled. “No, thank you.”

Minghao sat in front of them and looked at Wonwoo. “ Won, do you want to help me with my Korean grammar this afternoon?”

Wonwoo shook his head. “It’s not that I don’t want to help you, I just have something to do with Mingyu.”

“Oh alright, you’re leaving your best friend alone…” Minghao pouted.

“C’mon Hao, you have a boyfriend to help you and me and Gyu really need to work.”

“A boyfriend who happens to be Chinese.”

“Fuck you Minghao.”

“Go with Gyu then. “ Minghao complained while pouting. Jun side hugged his boyfriend and smiled. “ Can you help me baby?”

Jun nodded. “ But what are you two going to do anyways?”

Wonwoo pulled out his notebook from his backpack and smiled. “We’re going to write a song for Mr. Wong’ s class.”

Jun stared at his best friend weirdly. He remembered Gyu telling him some days before that he didn’t have a partner for the project and now he and Wonwoo were partners. Jun liked it though; he liked seeing Mingyu with other people that weren’t him for once. And he liked Wonwoo. They could be great friends.

***

Mrs. Kim stared at Wonwoo for a while. Mingyu couldn’t tell if she liked him or if she was judging him. She was a nice woman, but she knew Wonwoo was friends with Jun and she didn’t like Jun and his homosexuality so she didn’t like Jun’ s friends. “So you study with Mingyu?”

Wonwoo nodded. “ Gyu and I are in the same class.”

“Hm, aunt, you’re boring Wonwoo. We’ll be in my room if you need us.” Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’ s hand and literally ran to his room with Wonwoo following him, clueless about what he was doing. Mingyu closed the door behind them and sighed loudly, clearly annoyed by his aunt.

Wonwoo analysed the room: he liked the white colour, the huge teddy bear and the walls covered with pictures of Mingyu and a family and Jun. It was precious. “She’s nice.”

“ _Nice._ Right, just so you know she already hates you.”

“Uh—why?”

“ I mentioned you’re friends with Jun and she doesn’t like him.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s not straight.”

Wonwoo smirked. “Well, it’s alright… as long as she doesn’t mess around with me.”

“I think we’ll be alright.” Mingyu laughed and pointed to his bed so Wonwoo could sit there. The older did so and swung his foot back and front. Mingyu liked how cute Wonwoo was without realizing. He was clueless about his cuteness and that was the embodiment of cuteness.

Mingyu took his shoes off and sat on a chair placed in front of his desk. “ Do you have any idea of what kind of song we should write?”

Wonwoo stared at his friend and pouted. “ I don’t know.”

“I don’t want to sound narcissist but maybe we should write something about ourselves. We both have life stories, maybe we could write something about it.”

The short boy smiled. “Alright.”

“Alright? You agreed just like that?”

Wonwoo chuckled. “Well, I don’t have any idea and I genuinely like yours.”

“You’re weird.”

“As if you’re not.”

“I am not!”

“Gyu, please…you’re the weirdest weirdo I’ve met.”

“Shush Woo-

“Woo? Is that my nickname?”

“I like it.”

“I do too.”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop agreeing with everything I say!!!!”

“Stop saying things I like then!”

Mingyu didn’t have a comeback for that one so we bit his lower lip and smiled really wide. “I hate you, Woo”

“Sure.” Wonwoo got up and stood next to Mingyu who was still annoyed looking at the older boy. “Shall we work on this song or not?”

“Do you want anything to eat?”

“We just ate snacks.”

“but I’m hungry and I can’t focus if I’m hungry.”

“Then go and grab something, Gyu.”

Mingyu pursed his lips. “Do you want popcorn?”

“Sure, Gyu.”

“Okay, then I’m going downstairs to grab something to eat and you can turn my laptop on. The password is gyugyuapril.”

“gyugyuapril?”

“AH! No capital letters!”

“Okay,” Wonwoo laughed. “ Don’t take too long.”

Mingyu got up from his chair and ran downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. His aunt was watching tv and obviously stared at Mingyu when he was looking everywhere and grabbing different types of food. “ What are you two doing?”

“Schoolwork.” Mingyu answered blandly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Just because you don’t like Jun and his companies it doesn’t mean I can’t hang out with them.”

“It’s not that I don’t like them, they just chose wrong paths for their lives.”

“they chose wrong paths? It’s not like they chose to be like that and you can’t just assume someone’s sexuality because of their friends.” Mingyu said back. He was so annoyed by his aunt’s mentality. The way she was so set in stone and wouldn’t consider changing. He knew she would never accept him that way.

She got up and put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I should be nicer to your friends even if I’m not comfortable with their pat- their life style.”

“Yeah, you should.” Mingyu closed the fridge and grabbed all the snacks. “Now, if you don’t mind Wonwoo and I have work to do.”

“Yes, go ahead.”

Just like that, Mingyu left the kitchen and head back to his room where Wonwoo was staring at a picture placed on his desk. A picture of Mingyu and his mother. Mingyu panicked. He was going to lose his identity again.


	6. Chapter Six

_“ The death of any loved parent is an incalculable lasting blow. Because no one ever loves you again like that.”_

***

“I’m back, Woo.”

Wonwoo smiled at him and put the picture down. Mingyu carefully placed everything on his desk, leaving a small space for his laptop that was already on. His wallpaper was a picture that him and Jun had taken two years before, the first time Jun came to Korea. They both had big smiles and looked really happy. That was the picture Mingyu loved the most, not only him and Jun looked the happiest they could be, but you could see his mother in the background with Jun’s luggage. He missed her so much and the feeling was impossible to explain. To put in words what he was feeling was incredibly painful. He rather have all the bones in his body broken than losing his mother. It was too much _, too much._

“ Gyu?”

Mingyu shook his head and came back to Earth when Wonwoo’ s deep voice was calling him. He sat by the older’ s side and forced a smile. “Are you okay, Gyu?”

“y-yeah.”

“I know you’re not.”

Mingyu sighed and grabbed the picture Wonwoo had been staring at before Mingyu arrived. He touched his mother’ s smiling face and closed his eyes for a while without even realizing the tears that were already falling down his face. He hated the vulnerability but he wanted to trust someone that wasn’t Jun. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, staring at Wonwoo who was focused on the taller guy. “My mum passed away last year.”

“Oh-I’m sorry.” Wonwoo whispered while placing his hand on Mingyu’ s shoulder and squeezed it.

“My dad killed her.”

_That was it, Kim Mingyu. Now Wonwoo knows. Now someone in that school who is not Jun knows your dad is a murderer. Do you think Wonwoo still wants to be friends with someone whose dad is completely crazy?_

“Oh- _Mingyu,_ I’m so sorry.” Wonwoo never took his hand away and made sure Mingyu knew he was there for him. _Wonwoo said his name. He called him Mingyu._ “Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Listen, Gyu, I don’t know how you feel, I cannot even imagine what you’re feeling but if you need to talk about it…let it all out.” Wonwoo showed Mingyu a warm smile.

“I don’t want to bother you, Woo…”

“You don’t bother me, ever. We are friends, remember?”

Mingyu nodded while cleaning his own tears. “I think losing my mum was the end to me. I don’t think I have a purpose anymore.” Mingyu placed his hands on his thighs, he avoided the older’ s eyes. _You can do it, Mingyu. Wonwoo is safe. You can trust him._ “And you know, I would have accepted better her being gone if she was sick or something but knowing that fucking scumbag killed her makes me so angry.”

“Do you know why he did it?”

“Because my mum had male friends and he was jealous. That’s not an excuse, I know, but he did it because he’s a fucking psycho. I’m so mad at him, I honestly want to kill him too.”

“He’s in prison, right?”

“Yeah, he is. But I just cannot deal with it, Woo. I can’t. Going through high school was so difficult because of him! I lost all of my friends! All of them! Only Jun stayed with me…” Mingyu was crying again, he was letting everything out. He wanted to let everything out for once. He wanted to share his pain and not bother Jun. “No one remembered me as _Kim Mingyu_ anymore but as just a kid who lost his mum…it was completely hell.”

Wonwoo forced the tall boy to look at him. Just like Mingyu, Wonwoo was a crying mess. Mingyu didn’t want to make Wonwoo sad yet the older guy seemed really calm while letting his tears fall down. “ _Gyu,_ none of this is your fault. They left you? Fuck them! Literally, fuck them! They suck, honestly. Forget that. Focus on people who love and care about you and that will support you on this journey. Hao, Jun, Soonyoung, Joshua, Jihoon, _me._ We’re here and we will support you. We’ll be here for you so please feel alright. Okay?”

“I know we can’t compare to your mum, but I’ll try, Gyu. I’m here with you and you can always tell me if you’re having a hard time.”

Mingyu pouted but smiled at Wonwoo. “Thank you, Woo…you’re a good person.”

Wonwoo winked. “I know.”

“Alright, I just ruined the whole mood and I don’t want to do the work.”

“We can do it other time.”

“it’d be a waste to not eat the snacks I grabbed…”

“Movie?”

“I love the way you think, Woo.”

Mingyu got up and grabbed the snacks and his laptop and told Wonwoo to lay down on his bed. He searched for some blankets and right after lay down by Wonwoo’ s side. “What movie do you want to watch?”

“Do you have any suggestion?”

“Is there a movie you haven’t watched but you really want to?”

“Hm...maybe Joker?”

Mingyu gasped. “You haven’t watched Joker yet?”

The older tapped his shoulder lightly and smiled softly. “Shut up”

Mingyu definitely liked to spend time with Wonwoo and he was happy he had the older with him now.

**

_Yes, you’re awful. No, they don’t care about you? ‘We’re for you…’ that’s bullshit! You don’t have friends! They hang out with you because they feel pity. They’re sorry for you. No. They don’t like you, Mingyu. You know why? Because you’re Kim Mingyu. The son of a murderer, the guy who lost his mother._

“Kim Mingyu!” Jun yelled. “Earth to Mingyu!”

Mingyu got his head out of his book and looked confused at his best friend. Jun was in front of him with Minghao by his side. “Are you okay, Gyu?”

“Y-yes.” Mingyu stuttered still surprised to see Jun and Hao there. Mingyu was just casually sitting outside of a Starbucks having a coffee and reading the new book he had bought the previous week. “What are you two doing here?”

“We’re on a date.” Minghao shortly replied and took a seat in front of Mingyu. “Why are you here all by yourself?”

Jun sat down, grabbing the book Mingyu was reading and analysing the cover. “I just needed coffee.”

“How have you been?” Jun finally asked.

“Fine. I think.”

“Do you want to go to the cinema with us?”

Hao was being so nice to him yet the thoughts had been consuming him for days now. It was impossible for him to understand that he had friends that actually cared for him but he just couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t and he was mad at himself for not being capable of believing the people around him.

“I don’t want to third wheel.” Mingyu snapped.

“Let’s text Jihoon or Wonwoo,” Jun suggested. “Let’s go Mingyuuuuu”

Minghao looked down at his phone and then smiled at Gyu. “Jihoon is out of town but I’m asking Wonwoo if he wants to join us.”

The tall guy just rolled his eyes and prayed for Wonwoo’ s answer to be _‘no’_. It’s not like he didn’t want to hang out with Wonwoo. In fact, Mingyu loved Wonwoo’ s company. He loved the way he could be silent without making it awkward or the way Wonwoo would let out a joke to make sure Gyu was feeling okay. He liked it.

Suddenly, Minghao’ s phone let out a beep. As soon as Minghao looked at the screen a grin illuminated his cute face. “Wonwoo said he’ll meet us there.”

“But weren’t you guys on a date?”

Jun forced his best friend to stand up grabbing the taller boy by his arms. “We were, but you’re obviously not okay so we’re going to the cinema together.”

“I hate you.”


End file.
